The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2: Truth or Square (321SPONGEBOLT's version)
Theatrical Release Date - November 20, 2009 MPAA Rating - PG for Mild Crude Humor OPENING LOGOS (For 2D and 3D viewing) Patchy Introduction (After the opening logos, the screen fades from black showing a montage of Patchy's silent clips.) Ricky Gervais (Narrating): Ten years ago, an unknown pirate from Encino began a decade-long obsession with TV's most beloved and absorbent sponge. And today, a mere ten years later, obviously, ten years ago, I said that, he has traveled all the way to a far off land known as, "Burbank." To find Nicktoons Animation Studio and meet his idol face-to-face for the first time in 10 years...it's 10 years ago. (We cut to a black screen, with one set of subtitles saying "Paramount Pictures presents". The next set of subtitles say "A Nickelodeon Movies production". The final set of subtitles say "A United Plankton Pictures production". Then, we see a black car pulling up in front of the Nickelodeon Studio. Patchy steps out of the car and waves.) Patchy: Oh. Bye, Mom. Thanks for the lift. (Faces the camera) Hey, kids. Isn't this exciting? I'm here at Nickelodeon, home of "Spongebob Squarepants". And I'm gonna ask him if he'll be my guest of honor at my screening of... (The title appears on-screen, with Patchy reading it) Patchy (Off-screen): "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie"... "2"! Patchy: Why "2"? Well, let me put it to you this way. (We see a montage of silent clips showing the events of "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie") Patchy (Narrating): In case you actually saw the first movie, Spongebob wanted to become manager of the Krusty Krab 2, but Mr. Krabs thought he was just a kid. But boy, did he and Patrick prove him wrong when they rode on the back of David Hasselhoff and () Patchy: And here we are now in 2009, celebrating his 10th anniversary! Come on! (Patchy runs up to the door, and the camera focuses on his hook pressing the intercom button.) () Patchy: Yeah. A shrimp cocktail. Security Guard: You sure you don't want a popcorn or soda? Patchy: Nah, popcorn gets stuck in me teeth easily. Security Guard: Coming right up. (Walks out the door, then comes back in giving Patchy his shrimp cocktail.) Ooh. That's what I call service... (The security guard smiles) with a smile. (The security guard closes the door, transitioning to Potty in a movie theater room wearing 3D glasses.) Potty: Hey, kids. Make sure you have your 3D glasses on, it's time for "The Spongebob Movie 2". (To the man in the projection booth) Roll it! "Spongebob Squarepants Theme ("Movie 2" Version)" (We cut to a booth with a pirate puppet voiced by CeeLo Green) Spongebob starts the day Gary: his shell Meow. alarm clock goes off. Meow. head pops out of his shell. Meow. long line of alarm clocks go off, which leads from Gary, who is in the front of the bed to SpongeBob's normal alarm clock. It goes off and spits out more alarm clocks. SpongeBob wakes up. SpongeBob gets out of bed and turns the alarm clocks off. SpongeBob: Good morning, Gary! Gary: Angrily Meow. SpongeBob: A little overboard? And take a chance at being late on my first day as the manager of The Krusty Krab 2? I think not. No self-respecting Krusty Krab employee would be late on the day of the original Krusty Krab's one hundred and seventeenth 117th anniversary. scene changes to show the exterior of SpongeBob's pineapple, where SpongeBob's door open and a line of alarm clocks are leading to the inside of Squidward's house. The scene follows the alarm clocks to Squidward's door and then moves up. Squidward is heard muttering. Squidward: Off-Screen What the? scene returns to SpongeBob's room. He is yelling out of his window. See you at the big event, Squidward! gets hit with an alarm clock. This causes him to fly and land next to Gary. SpongeBob gets up. Can you believe that it's been a hundred and seventeen 117 years already? Gary: Snidely Meow, Meow, Meow. SpongeBob: Oh, Watch the potty mouth, Gare. Today is a day for gentle reflection. Aw, I remember my first visit to the Krusty Krab. (We fade back to the first episode, "Help Wanted", which has been reanimated to fit the current standards.) SpongeBob: down the street to the Krusty Krab ''There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating: The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty... with a "Help Wanted" sign in the window! For years I've been dreaming of this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, ''the fourth wall and looks the audience in the eye ''look 'im straight in the eye, lay it on the line and... I can't do this! ''starts to run home, but Patrick stops him. Uh, Patrick! Patrick: Where do you think you're going? SpongeBob: I was just... Patrick: No you're not. You're going to the Krusty Krab and get that job. SpongeBob: I can't, don't you see? I'm not good enough. Patrick: Whose first words were "May I take your order"? SpongeBob: Mine were. Patrick: Who made a spatula out of toothpicks in wood shop? SpongeBob: I did. Patrick: and contorts twice while trying to come up with a good third line Who's a, uh, who's uhh, oh! Who's the big yellow cube with holes? SpongeBob: I am! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! Patrick: Who's ready? SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! toward the Krusty Krab. (During the 30 second montage, Tiny Tim's "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight" plays as we see silent clips of Spongebob flying with the hydrodynamic spatula, then chopping the onions and vegetables, while also cutting himself, and finally Spongebob firing Krabby Patties at the hungry anchovies. The last clip shown is audible with Spongebob shooting Krabby Patties at Patrick.) Patrick (While flying): Whoa! Squidward (Off-screen): Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! sing-song Mr. Krabs, come see your new employee. Tiny Tim: ♪Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time!♪♪ (After the final note, the screen fades back to reality.) Spongebob: (Sighs) Good times. "A day like this" () "" "Beautiful Dreamer" "" "O, Krusty Krab" Plankton's defeat END CREDITS NOTE: During Patchy's final scene, the credits scroll up on the right side of the screen, with the footage playing on the left. Patchy's clips are silent once again. "Ocean Man" by Ween Ween: ♪♪ Patchy ending during the credits Ricky Gervais (Narrating): Wow, Patchy sure made a mess of things, didn't he? He's not much of a pirate either, really, come to think of it. That's the problem. Not like Blackbeard. Whoa, now there was a pirate. Now Blackbeard on his movie. Yeah, your Bruce Willises and your Gwyneth Paltrows and Ricky Gervaises. Let's not forget him. Brilliant. He wouldn't even have to shanghai them. They would have shown up on set out of respect. and fear. Back then, pirates were serious business. Patchy's kinda giving pirates a bad name, really, if I'm being brutally honest. Oh well, thanks for watching, kiddies. Enjoy the rest of the credits. We'll see you at the 20th anniversary. That's 10 years from now. Starting now. (The screen on the left fades away, and more credits scroll up from the bottom center.) "Beautiful Dreamer" by Rodger Bumpass Squidward (Voice-over): ♪Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea.♪ ♪Mermaids are chanting the wild Lorelei lore-ah-lee.♪ ♪Over the streamlet, vapors are born.♪ ♪Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.♪ (Instrumental) ♪Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart. Even as the morn on the streamlet and sea.♪ ♪Then will all clouds of sorrow depart. Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me.♪ ♪La-da-dee, La-da-dum, La... da-dee, La-da-dee.♪♪ Tempo, tempo! (Instrumental solo until the song ends) "Christmas Don't Be Late" covered by Tom Kenny (Jingle bells ring) Spongebob (Voice-over): Ahoy, mateys! Spongebob here! Christmas needs presents and mistletoe, sharing and caring. So during this most festive season, (Music starts playing) please, don't be a jerk. ♪Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer.♪ ♪We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast.♪ ♪Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop.♪ ♪We can hardly stand the wait! Please, Christmas, don't, be late!♪ (Instrumental solo) ♪Want a plane that loops the loop. I still want a hula hoop.♪ ♪We can hardly stand the wait! Please, Christmas, don't, be late!♪ (Instrumental solo) ♪We can hardly stand the wait! Please, Christmas, don't, be late!♪ Spongebob and friends: ♪We can hardly stand the wait! Please, Christmas, don't, be late!♪♪ Post-Credits Ending NOTE: Plankton's first scream is re-used from the end of "New Leaf", whereas his other scream is reused from "Plankton's Army". (At the end of the of the credits, the screen cuts to the Bikini Bottom sky. We see Plankton, still a balloon floating away.) Plankton (As a balloon): Hello? Anybody? Um... I'm scared of heights! I'd like to come down now! (A clam flies up to him) Hey! Shoo! Go away! (More clams surround him, making Plankton scream in pain. The clams then pop Plankton and Plankton screams as he falls back into jail. When Plankton lands back in jail, the screen shakes around.) [THUD!] (Then we cut to inside where we see Plankton in a cell full of Spongebob's other enemies, Old Man Jenkins (dressed in his cannonball suit), the Bubble Poppin' Boys, and The Tattletale Strangler.) Old Man Jenkins: Well, serves you right! I told you no good would come from city folk and their flying machines. (Plankton sighs in defeat as the camera zooms out, then we cut to outside the jail while the camera still zooms out.) Plankton (Off-screen): Will I ever get that formula? (The screen fades to black, then fades from black revealing the closing Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logos.) THE END CLOSING LOGOS CLOSING LOGOS - # Paramount Pictures closing logo (2003-2010 version) frame, fades to black after 5 seconds # Nickelodeon Movies closing logo (2007-2010 version) frame, fades to black after 5 seconds W.I.P. Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Works Category:Rewritten Versions of Episodes